A Child's Neverland: Journey to a Star
by nessundormagal
Summary: *Chapter 3 up* It has been 3 years and Wendy is starting to grow.There are secrets being kept in the Darlings house.Hook decides to bring to Neverland Wendy's mother. Now another adventure unfolds. And, Hook has new family!
1. Introduction and Description

No rights are held to any of the characters except the newer ones which  
shall evolve later in the plot. Also the story-line/plot is held under  
myself and I believe I have the right to own it, but nothing else.  
  
A Child's Neverland: Journey to the Second Star to the Right  
  
It has been 3 years since Peter left and Wendy is starting to grow up. There are many secrets being kept in the Darlings house. Hook decides to bring, not Wendy, to Neverland but her mother. Now Wendy is left at home to wait while another adventure unfolds. How will Peter Save the day? R &  
R to find out! 


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

Chapter 1  
Secrets  
Wendy was an adventurous one, she had always believed in Peter Pan, even before she met him. When the time came to choose between reality and a far off fairy tale land, she had chosen to stay home. Her brothers, Michael and John, had made the same decision.  
Their parents were, of coarse, happy to see them home once again. Mrs. Darling had dearly missed her children the 3 days that they had been gone and wished that they would never again go off to this, Neverland place that they talked of so much.  
As time went on things grew back to how they had been before. Wendy, however, seemed more anxious every day to grow up. She would often have a serious look on her face that hardly ever faded and when she did her chores or walked about the house she would never look down. This continued and eventually led to her leaving the nursery and having her own room that was a floor below the nursery. She also stopped telling the wonderful stories that her brothers loved so much, they were mostly about Peter Pan.  
Because of this attitude that Wendy had her mother, Mrs. Darling had changed her mind about her earlier opinion of Peter Pan. She began to realize how fast her daughter was growing up, as it seemed in maturity and attitude. She knew that she now missed the young spirit that had once lived in her daughter. In order to ease her thoughts about this matter she would often go into the nursery and look out the window that Peter had visited so long ago.  
What was not known was Wendy's secret. She, in truth, missed Peter deeply and wondered if he felt the same. All of the lost boys had come back with her and her brothers, except one. Slightly Soiled had stayed behind with Peter and Tinkerbell. All those who came with Wendy had found their family and were now living their own lives somewhere away from the place called London.  
Wendy's secret was this: when she had the chance, and was all alone in her room, whether day or night, she would look out into the sky and quietly say, "I'll always believe in you Peter Pan." This was the same thing that she had yelled out as Peter left the house a few years earlier and was also what she said every night after prayers.  
There was one who knew of her secret, he was the lost boy who had never found his family, Tootles. It was a quiet night and Tootles had gotten up because he could not sleep. While he was on his wanderings he came upon Wendy's room and peered in to see if she was sleeping well. To his surprise he found her wide awake and looking at the window.  
"Wendy, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"Tootles," she gasped, "why are you up? An 11 year old like you needs his sleep you know!"  
"I couldn't sleep," Tootles gave a slight, whispering reply.  
"Well you look tired," Wendy told him, " Come here," she motioned.  
"Wendy, you miss him, don't you?" Tootles questioned.  
"No, well..." she paused, "Tootles, can you keep a secret?"  
"Yeah, sure, I can keep a secret," he replied.  
Wendy picked him up and put him on her lap.  
"Look Tootles," she said pointing out the window, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."  
"Home, Neverland!" Tootles shouted.  
"Yes, Neverland. I can't get over it. Peter is such an unforgettable boy, and I dearly miss him, but I'm 15 now and I have to grow up. Besides Peter must be at least 2 years younger than me, and he never ages!" she finished.  
"Why don't you go back?" Tootles asked.  
"I, I don't know," she sighed.  
"So what is your secret?" he asked eagerly.  
"Every day and night I look out my window and hope that he will come once again for me. He did promise that he would come during spring cleaning time. But he hasn't come, and it has been 2 or 3 years now," she had overworked herself. Realizing this she put Tootles next to her and gazed out into the sky.  
"He does miss you," Tootles quietly mentioned.  
"How do you know," she asked him.  
"I just do, and someday he'll come back for you," he proudly said, sure of himself.  
Wendy sighed and stood up with straight posture.  
"This is just between you and me, all right?" she reminded him.  
"I think I'm ready for bed now," Tootles told her, yawning.  
She nodded her head and took his hand, leading him to the nursery step by step.  
When she reached the nursery she tucked Tootles in bed, who was soon sound asleep. Walking over to the window she gave a look around the room and remembered all that had happened there. It had been a long time since she had last been in the room, yet every touch, every smell of the room she remembered. It was as it had been before, two beds on one side of the room and one on the other. There was a drawer for clothing and other belongings next to each bed and one large one next to the window that had a large mirror on top of it. There was a built in couch in front of the window and the same curtains hung. The dog house sat on the other side of the window and there was a giant clock next to it. There was such an essence in the room that for a moment Wendy was swept away and could not resist sitting down by the window and gazing out.  
"Wendy," a voice sounded from behind her.  
"Mother, I am sorry. I should not be here. I was just putting Tootles back to bed and could not help but look out the window to..." her mother stopped her, gently holding her hand.  
"You have been doing this every night, haven't you, Wendy?" her mother asked her.  
"In my room, yes. But it has been such a long time since I last gave a stare out this window, and it is filled with such a sad memory," she told her mother.  
"How can it be a bad memory? Wendy," she said sitting down next to her daughter, "you have become a beautiful girl and I'm proud of you, but I can tell that something is wrong," Mrs. Darling mentioned.  
"Mother,"  
"Wendy, I need to tell you something," Mrs. Darling interrupted.  
"What is it mother?" Wendy questioned, unsure of what her mother was about to tell her.  
"When I was your age, perhaps a bit younger, I saw this flying boy in my dreams," Wendy gasped as her mother spoke, "He came to my window too and I had adventures with him in this very room, but not elsewhere. He told me of his home, but never invited me there. I always asumed that he was just in my mind, but I never let go of him. And then I met your father. All the other men I knew had their eyes on me, but there was something different about him, and we fell in love. He took the flying boy's place in my life along with you and your brothers once born," she paused and looked at her daughter's face. Wendy had the expression of disbelief on her face, she could not believe what her mother was telling her. "He never returned, and I soon forgot about him until you began to tell stories of him. And then he came and took you to a place that he had never taken me. I still refused to believe, but as time passed I began to wish he would come back."  
"Mother, this is so strange to hear coming from you. You have always been a loving, but strict mother to me and I have never seen this side of you before. I don't know what to think of this," Wendy told Mrs. Darling.  
"I guess what I am trying to say is, if Peter ever comes back, you may go withe him for a short period of time," her mother said in return to Wendy's remark. " Oh, mother!" Wendy said falling into the other's arms.  
"Shh, we don't want to wake anyone up," she warned and then continued, "I'll tell you what, if you can keep this secret for a little while, I will let you move back into the nursery."  
Wendy's face began to lite up as she stood up, hugged her mother, and headed out the door and towards her bedroom.  
"Dear stars and nightlights, pretect my children, burn steadfast and clear tonight," Mrs. Darling said, looking out at the stars and after that leaving the room.  
Something had happened that night, and it was very unknown to all others in the household. Wendy had come to let go of her anger and began to hope once again, hope for Peter and Tinkerbell and all others who lived in her dreams.  
There was also an unknown in the midst of all this, somone had been spying on them who worked for Captain Hook, and he was ready to let his instructor know the hopes of young Wendy. Hook was about to prounce on his prey, or should it be said, his bate in which he hoped to lure Peter Pan and get rid of him for good. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

OK, here is chapter 2, you guys asked for it and so I am giving it to you. Just please keep reading and reviewing. Oh yeah, this is not the entire chapter so check back later to read the entire chapter. But don't worry, I won't leave you hanging, at least I don't think so. It is a 2 part chapter so I think it is OK for you to read it. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all who do. I will be posting soon on my other stories and this one, so keep checking back, or put me on your alert list. Enjoy..  
  
Chapter 2  
The Plan  
  
The seas roared, Captain James Hook was up to something. In his cabin he moved about, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. He was scheming once again and was up to his old plans. Hook had been quiet for some time and was ready for something new.  
Much had happened in the last three years that had soothed him for a short while. He had come to know of an unknown daughter whom he was responsible for now. She in return had brought a new spirit to the captain and for that period of time Hook had forgotten about his rage towards Peter Pan. Hook's hatred had turned to old memories, but most of all the other world. Seeing his daughter brought back painful memories, even more so than his being defeated by Peter and the Lost Boys.  
He had married once to a woman who lived in the other world. When news came that his wife was pregnant he decided to tell her who he was to all who lived in Neverland and that Peter Pan was real. However he tried she would not believe him, that is until he brought her to the beautiful island of Neverland. His wife admired the island and Peter greatly, therefore she was disgusted with the life of a pirate. She soon left him and went back to her old home in London. Through all this Hook stayed in Neverland with Smee and the rest of the crew. It was 17 years later when his daughter had found him and come to be on his right hand side. The event of finding his daughter was happened a year after Peter's adventure with Wendy.  
Now things came back together and Hook's rage for Peter erupted again.  
"It's a pirates life for me," Smee sang as he did his chores about the ship.  
"Smee!" Captain Hook called out.  
"Yes, Captain, what is it?" Smee answered.  
"Where is that blasted Joan? She was supposed to be back an hour ago from the other world! I am anxious to get my revenge on Peter and she, at this moment is the best spy I have got. But I want to know what she has found!" Hook yelled.  
"She said she would get back when she can, Captain," Smee reminded Hook as he rummaged about.  
"Smee, come here!" Hook told him.  
"Yes, Captain, Sir," Smee answered.  
"Smee, I am worried about that girl. She is just like her mother, wanting to adventure everywhere but here, on my ship. So fond of everything new to her, so gentle with all of the crew. How am I supposed to deal with that, she will never become Captain at this rate and I will be forced to leave you in charge..." Hook began.  
"Oh, but that would not be so bad," Smee mentioned.  
He was rather afraid of Hook, but still remained loyal for what had been done by the good old cap'n years ago.  
"Smee, the crew would smother you to pieces," Hook told him.  
"Oh, but I would get em' back with Johnny corkscrew here," Smee replied, pulling out his sword, which was crookedly shaped, and showing it to Hook.  
"Not if you are dead," Hook said in a deep tone of voice and then continued, "But still, Smee, I am worried about the girl," he finished.  
"Oh, but Captain, you know she would never leave her father, she is just off in her own little world for a couple of days. Let her be there for a short time, she'll be back. And when she does get back she will have done exactly what you assigned her and more," Smee finished.  
"Oh, I suppose you are right, Smee. I just am so anxious to get my revenge on Peter and Wendy and all that they have done to me that... well, I just wish that he would leave me alone and let me be," Hook told Smee.  
"Captain, I do believe you are crying again," Smee mentioned, pulling out a piece of tissue paper, just in time to hear a knock on the door to the cabin room.  
"Father, I have returned," A low, sweet and loving voice sounded from t where the door was.  
"Finally, come here girl and tell me what you have found," Hook motioned for her to come near him.  
"Father, I have found many things. Wendy, of coarse wishes to come back to Neverland, but there is also something unexpected," she told him.  
"Yes," Hook motioned for her to continue.  
"Her Mother, she claims to have once seen Peter in her dreams when she was younger," the girl told her father.  
"Joan, my dear daughter, this is most helpful. Go and prepare the crew for a take-off, we're going kidnapping," he told her.  
"Yes, father," she answered as she left the room to follow out her orders.  
Smee was right about the loyalty she had for her father, she never questioned what he said and always obeyed him. She just wanted to make him happy. After all, he was the father whom she had never gotten a chance to know.  
"Smee, I have come up with another plan," Hook said laughing a cruel laugh to himself.  
"You always know what to do, captain," Smee commented.  
"We are not going to kidnap Wendy, no, she is going to be left home this time. This time we will kidnap, or shall I say adultnap, Wendy's mother. I will lure Peter Pan here and he will, of coarse, save the woman. She will make it easier for my capture of Peter by slowing him down," he thought out loud.  
"But, captain, what if Peter goes back for Wendy once he finds her mother, that won't help any," Smee told Hook.  
"Good form, Smee. Although I doubt that would be in his character we must be cautious. We will have to go back for Wendy, or find another place for her to go. Smee, get me Joan, I need Joan!" he yelled.  
It had been a long time since Hook had last demised a plan to get rid of Peter. Thus when it came to this new plan he was very excited. His mind ran wild with the possibilities of his new plan to defeat not only Peter, but also Wendy and her family.  
  
OK that's it, so do you like it. You know the routine, Read, you have done that, and review. I hoped you liked this chapter. I should finish it soon so keep coming back. 


	4. Chapter 3: Discussions

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have updated my other Peter Pan story now as well. I have been having a writers block lately, but I never let that stop me. I would like to know, however, which of my stories is your favorite. Would you please read all of my stories if you get the chance and let me know in your reviews, which one you like the most. I guess I am rambling on now, I am almost done and then you can get on with reading the story. The last thing I have to say is, as I have already said, I do not own any of the characters in the story such as peter Pan and Wendy. All that I wish to own is the plot itself. I have no rights to Peter Pan, those belong to GOSH hospital. With that said, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
Discussions  
  
Day came and went in the Darling home, it was once again night and time for bed.  
Wendy looked out her window as she remembered what had happened the previous night. She was lost in a dream that she thought would never come true again.  
She stood up and walked over to her dresser, which had a mirror on top of it resting against the wall. There was also a medium sized brush that sat in its place, on the dresser. It was a beautiful brush, filled with colors and elegant designs. It was very formal and reminded Wendy of her future, and that some day she would have to become a grown up. Yet even with these setback thoughts, she picked the brush up and began to comb her hair.  
"Mother does this every morning and night one hundred times," she thought to herself, putting the brush down and beginning smooth her hair out with her hands.  
"Wendy," George, her father said.  
"Yes father," she replied.  
"What are you still doing up, child? You should be in bed," he told her.  
"I could not sleep father, so I decided to comb my hair some more," she replied.  
"Well, don't comb your hair too much, or it may fall it," he said in a gesture to be funny.  
"Mother says I can go back to the Nursery in a week or so," Wendy mentioned.  
"Go back to the Nursery! Go back! Wendy, you need to grow up! This is who you are now," he gestured, "You are no longer a child."  
"I am only 13, father," she cried out.  
"Yes I know, but when I was your age I had long ago grown up. Now it is your turn to do the same," he told her.  
"Father, why must you always yell?" Wendy questioned.  
"Why must I always yell!" he screamed back, "Why, why must I always yell? Wendy, if you are going to have that attitude then you must be right. Go back to the Nursery, play games, tell stories, wait for this Peter that you talk of, but you can not forget, that you have to grow up some day!" he told her.  
"Father," she cried after him as he began to leave, "I am sorry, won't you tuck me in bed?" she questioned.  
"Wendy, you are too old for being tucked in bed," he began.  
"Yes, I know, father," she remarked.  
"But I suppose that just one time would not hurt," he finished, taking her hand and leading her to her bed.  
Wendy sat down on her bed and got underneath the sheets and blankets. As she snuggled in her father gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.  
"But this is the last time, Wendy," he told her and then left the room.  
"Yes, father," Wendy whispered in a short yawn, turning over to fall asleep and dream of Peter Pan.  
  
-----------------------  
  
After speaking to Wendy, George went to his room to speak of the topic Wendy had discussed with him. As he entered the room all was silent, and Mary, his wife and Wendy's mother, was sitting by the window. However, she was not looking out the window.  
George walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"So you told Wendy she could go back to the Nursery, did you?" he asked her.  
"Yes, but I am not sure it was the right thing to do," she answered.  
"What made you tell her that?" he questioned.  
"Memories of an old past that use to live in my dreams as it does now with Wendy," she told him.  
"Really, that does not seem like you, Mary," George pointed out. "I know, that is what Wendy said too, darling," she mentioned.  
"She has to grow up sooner or later," George said to her.  
"Yes, I know. But it seems that ever since she left the Nursery, growing up has come too fast for her," Mary said.  
"What makes you say that?" he questioned.  
"She has changed too quickly, do we really want that George?" she replied.  
"I suppose, no, we do not want that," he replied.  
"You do remember when she first came home, George. You were asleep in Nana's kettle," she laughed to herself, "All those boys that she brought home with her, the ones that we found good homes for, except Tootles, who lives with us, and Slightly, who ran away. Wendy claims that he went back to Neverland to be with Peter. And I do remember Peter, he seemed such a nice boy. It seemed so unreal for him to fly away and not stay with us like the rest of the boys. Yet we say that it is not real, and Wendy merely found all those boys on the streets of London. Don't you think that it all sounds silly?" she finished.  
"Yes, it is all silly, but Wendy needs to grow up as we have, and as her brothers will do very soon as well," he answered with a strict tone of voice.  
"Yes, George. I know that very well. I now wish that I had not told her the things I did. But everything magical had a purpose does it not? For me, that magic left long ago. Fortunately it was passed on to Wendy, and I hate to see her lose it as I once did," Mary told him.  
"Mary, what exactly did you tell our daughter?" George questioned.  
"I told her that if Peter ever came back that she could go with him for a little while, and that if she kept quiet of what I had told her about my past, that I would let her move back into the Nursery again," Mary told him.  
George had a strange look on his face, it was hard for Mary to tell what he was thinking.  
"Mary, what do you really want for her? If you could, would you take back that moment, or at least make it so that you never told her those things?" George asked.  
"I really am not sure, George," she answered.  
"Then I suggest you think about it for a while. Why don't you take a walk in the garden courtyard outside the house," he suggested.  
"Yes, that seems to be a good idea, but..." she paused, "George, I love my daughter and will do whatever is best for her," she started.  
"Then do what is best for her, Mary. She is not your baby girl any more, she is growing up. Tell me, what are you going to do?" he asked.  
"I do not believe in my childhood any longer, George, you took the place of that. Magic seems unreal to me, but to her it is everything. If she is growing up, then she can make her own choices. She will not go back to the Nursery, but, when the time comes that her childhood calls her again, most likely through this Peter Pan of hers, then it will be her own decision that will we taken into effect. I feel that this may be the only way for her to learn to grow up. She know what she learned on her first trip to Neverland, and keeps it fresh on her mind, yet she wishes to go back. Maybe something has not been learned yet, and in order for her to understand the meaning of being grown up, and the meaning of her home, she must go back to this place that has swept her off of her feet," she finished.  
"Then that is your choice. I believe that perhaps her way of learning should be yours," he mentioned.  
"George, don't be absurd. I am grown up now, magic has left me. I have you and the children to tend to," she told him.  
"Yes, you are right," George remarked.  
It was at this moment that a cry was heard from the hall. It was coming from the Nursery, from a small boy, crying because he had had a bad dream.  
Mary started to leave the room to go and attend the child, but George stopped her, grabbing hold of her hand.  
"I will take care of him. You have tended to the children enough. Go and think about the choice you have made. Relax, think about what I have said to you," he told her.  
"But, Tootles, I have to tell him a story or sing to him. You can not handle him," Mary told him.  
"You don't worry. I can handle this," George told her, leaving the room and Mary behind.  
Mary walked over to the window and looked out. It was a peaceful night, all was calm. The trees swayed with the light breeze, and the lights in the street were lit, showing how empty the quiet streets were. It was beautiful, and she knew to enjoy it.  
The beauty of what she saw encouraged her to leave the plain room and go to the courtyard and small garden outside of the house. The ones that she took care of daily when ever she got a chance.  
When she reached the place she sat down on a small bench that sat there in the garden. She looked up at the moon, and began to think.  
  
Well, that is that chapter, we are almost to the part where, well I can not tell you what is going to happen or that would ruin the surprise element of the story. Anyway, you know the drill, you have read, now it is time for you to review. So what are you waiting for? Why are you still here? Go and review my story. 


End file.
